An Intervention in Time
by NgKQ
Summary: Klug and Feli normally don't see eye to eye especially when it's all about Lemres. But when two siblings arrive from the future to set things right, it's up for them to reconsider their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Feli was all alone in the classroom, seated on a table, meditating to herself. Having been focusing on divination, she felt it was necessary to take a break on it and spend some good time meditating to relieve the stress she had accumulated. After all, it had been a tough month for her, having to further master the art of divination, and running errands for Primp Town Magic School.

"Ah, it's been tough," she thought deeply to herself. "Such a moment to do this is just precious!"

"Hiya Feli!" the voice of Amitie sounded just as Feli opened her eyes and finished meditating. "Whatchu doing here?"

"Oh, Amitie," she replied. "I'm just meditating."

"Meditating? What for?"

"Just getting off from what I've been lately," Feli explained. "After all these weeks of hard work everybody deserves a rest, don't they?"

"Yeah, I know that," replied Amitie. "But hey, now that I've met you, I actually have something for you!"

"Oh? What is it?"

"It's from Lemres," she said as she handed over a package. "I met him and he asked me to give it to you as a keep-it-up gift! He's just cool, isn't he?"

"That's nice of him to give it to me," remarked Feli as she received it. "I wonder what it is. How wish I could be his apprentice or something. I mean, it always disgusts me to see that Klug with him."

"Aw, he's a bit of arrogant for me," sympathized Amitie. "But I think he's knows how to deal with him."

"Siggy?" asked Feli. "But I thought he's…"

"Nah, don't worry much about him. I know everyone thinks he's weird, but he's quite fine."

"Are you like knowing a lot about him because you both are besties?"

"Yeah, I know about him very much! Maybe you should-"

"Don't mention that guy to me!" Feli snapped. "Why should I be someone who's after the same senpai as I am!?"

"Uh, well, whatever suits you," Amitie said nervously. "Now excuse me, I gotta go to somewhere. See ya!"

"Somewhere what?" But Amitie already took off before Feli was expecting a reply. "Uh, well," sighed Feli, looking down at her package. "I hope I deserve more than that freak."

In the library of Primp Town, there was Klug, with a tall pile of books beside him. He was in a deserted corner, in deep uttering as he tried to research new spells.

"There you are, Klug!" Amitie called as she found him. "What are you up to here?"

"Don't you dare disturb-" Klug seemed to freak out before realizing who the caller was. "Oh, it's you. Can't you just be silent here? This is a library."

"Oh, sorry. I was just carried away," Amitie replied awkwardly.

"Anyhow, are you here to see what I'm researching?" Klug continued. "I don't like it if there's someone else trying to study what I'm studying. Nothing should beat me!"

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you were researching. But just so you know, Lemres has something very nice for you. I don't wish to say more, but just enjoy what he has for you. Toodles!" And she zoomed away, leaving Klug hardly amused.

"Whatever, she's just a mage I can dismiss aside," he snorted as he was alone again. "But I wonder, what on earth Lemres is giving to me?" he asked as he opened the package.

"Ah, I feel so bored," Amitie sighed as she walked on the street. "No one really wants to talk to me. I'm really up for a Puyo Puyo challenge, but then Ringo's in school, Arle could be up to some sort of adventure now, and my friends are now into their own businesses. Who else can I find?"

She was still walking along moodily when then, she heard the sound of a spell being cast.

"Huh?" wondered Amitie as she turned back to an alley nearby her. "It came from there. Who's doing magic in such a place?" Then she was startled to hear a few thuds. "Whoa, was it a magic attempt gone wrong?"

She peered into the alley to find a cloud of dust. When the dust settled, it revealed two young teens, a male and a female, coughing from the dust.

"Um, Brother," the girl with reddish brown hair and with glasses asked. "Have we done it?"

"We should be," the boy with lavender hair replied. They saw Amitie as the dust settled.

"Wow, who are you guys?" asked Amitie.

"Amitie?" the boy replied. "You're… here?"

"Oh, you know my name?" she replied excitedly. "What are you two doing here? And is there anything I can help?"

"Um, we can explain," the girl replied. "We're… from the future, and we have a mission to do."

"The future? A mission!?" repeated Amitie. "Holy Puyo! Whatever is this about?"

"We'll explain later," replied the boy. "Please take us to somewhere we can stay. We've just came from the future and it's different from how it looks like now, and we might end up lost!"

"Oh, you can stay at my house!" replied Amitie brightly.

"Is it… spacious?" the girl asked.

"Eh, it's not too bad, but it should be fine for you two," said Amitie. "Come with me!"

They finally had a good break when they entered her house.

"Ah, finally," the boy gave a sigh of relief as he sat on the couch. "I thought our time-travelling spell would go wrong."

"So this is the first time you guys tried time-travelling?" inquired Amitie.

"Yeah, we found it from an advanced-level spell book," the girl replied. "I thought we would be travelling way further back into the past. I guess we've landed in the correct time."

"Should be," added the boy. "Basically, this time was really peaceful."

"By the way why don't you two introduce yourselves?" asked Amitie. "Since you seem to know my name."

"I'm Regalius," the boy introduced. "And this girl is my sister Estrelia."

"Ooh, what nice names!" beamed Amitie. "And since you called me by my name you must've known me in your time!"

"Yes, our parents know you," replied Estrelia.

"Oh my, what are their names?"

"Our dad's… Klug, and our mom's name is Feli," answered Regalius.

Amitie gasped. "Wha… You're… KLUG AND FELI'S CHILDREN!?" she cried. "Geez, they argue all the time! I can't believe they actually married!"

"As much as we know you, Amitie, we can't tell you more about your future selves," Regalius said. "We have one mission to change our future, and we can't also set off a chain of events that also change future events further!"

"That's sorta… understandable," said Amitie, still with her mind spinning from the fact she had learned. "But anyway, what's your mission actually?"

"To begin with," began Regalius. "Our parents got married under some… you know… _weird _circumstances, and even after they're married, they still don't really get along, like you said."

"Like… how?"

"They say things that aren't true with each other, and some more, I don't know if they do here, and it got so tense that when Estrelia was three, and I was six, they divorced."

"Oh… so how did you two lived?"

"Brother stayed with Mom, and I stayed with Father," said Estrelia. "And despite Mom saying that I shouldn't be meeting someone called Ms Feli, I dunno, I have a strange connection with Brother… It feels as if we have the same thoughts of meeting somewhere, and at the same time."

"That's… natural, considering you two really are related. Did your parents ever discover that?"

"They haven't," answered Regalius.

"Well I know they're arguing over Lemres. Have you two ever interacted with him?"

"Well Father takes me to see him several times, and I'm very fond of him," replied Estrelia.

"How about you, Regalius?"

"Not as much as Dad does to Estrelia, but Mom does take me to see Lemres," he replied. "But she seems to take me to him a lot. He's a nice guy, but Mom seems to have an evasive behavior, like she keeps saying she doesn't want to meet Mr Klug or something."

"Oh hmm… So then what happened?"

"Mom just suddenly went ill… mentally. In the first few days she just groaned. When I woke up one morning, she wasn't here!"

"Oh dear, did she kill herself?"

"I became frantic, I searched for her everywhere, until in the forest, where I saw her doing a Puyo Puyo combat, with Lemres and… Dad."

"What!? What's going on between them?"

"I have no idea," said Estrelia as she teared up. "I was really worried when I saw Father acting crazy, and it saddens me that they were seemingly fighting for no reason, and to add to that, Lemres was with them! Me and Brother met when we searched for them."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Amitie. "What about me? And the rest?"

"We don't know," said Estrelia. "We've heard of a strange mental illness that's beginning to take over Primp by storm, and we didn't think our parents would become their first victims."

"Did you try to break up the fight?"

"We tried," sighed Regalius. "We were overwhelmed by them. We're just no match against them. We feel something among us isn't enough."

"So that's why you came here?"

"Yeah, we wanted to train ourselves stronger. But due to fears of everyone else contracting the illness, there's no one we can look to train," said Estrelia. "We felt it's best to travel back to the past and convince Father and Mom to get along, and that's maybe when we could also seek training to make ourselves stronger."

"Hmm…" pondered Amitie. "Well then, you can count on me! I love having challenges. I'll help you two be stronger!"

"You can?" asked Regalius.

"Yea, with a little help from my other friends, of course! Sig, Arle, Ringo and everybody else, we can help."

"Oh, please, don't expose too much!" pleaded Estrelia.

"Huh?"

"You can't let our parents know about us!" said Regalius alarmingly. "You know the time paradox and thing? We might end up being erased out of existence if anything goes wrong!"

"Oh… I'll see about that. Don't worry, you two," assured Amitie. "I won't tell your parents that you're from the future!"

"And not too much for everyone else, too, okay?" added Estrelia. "Whether it's our parents knowing that or not, we can't let ourselves get wiped out!"

"That sounds challenging," said an undeterred Amitie. "But don't worry, you have someone you can train with. I'll help you solve your crisis quick!"

"Amitie, thank you," Estrelia hugged her in tears. "You're just as kind as your own self in our time."

"Heh, it's alright. I'll help you fix your future in no time!"


	2. Chapter 2

Amitie was snoozing soundly in her room. She had been thinking not only about her plans with her friends, but also how to train her new friends from the future, Regalius and Estrelia. It had blown her mind greatly to know that Klug and Feli, who were normally at odds, would end up bearing them.

She was in her near deep slumber when then, she thought she heard weeping sounds.

"Huh? What's going on? I thought they're sound asleep," she thought to herself.

But then, she heard some muffled noises. Amitie opened the door slighty, trying not to make a noise. She could discern both Regalius and Estrelia conversing.

"Brother," said Estrelia in a weeping voice. "Are you still worried about Father and Mom? I can't think what would happen to the rest of our friends!"

"I'm worried, too," Regalius was heard replying. "Don't worry, Amitie seems trustable. Let's see what she can do. She is the same Amitie we know in our time."

"Looks like they miss the future so much, huh?" whispered Amitie to herself. "Well they'll save them soon."

As morning broke, Amitie went to check on the siblings. They were both awake as well.

"Good morning!" she greeted. "I hope you both slept well?" She asked, pretending not to know what happened in the night.

"Yeah, I guess," replied Regalius, also trying not to show their emotional night. "That was comfortable here, thanks for the service."

"Heh, it's a pleasure," said Amitie. "Others say it's a bit small, but I think it's just fine."

"It is definitely fine," said Estrelia. "So what are we supposed to do today?"

"Hmm well," said Amitie. "I have no lessons today, so let me show you around!"

"Great, it'll be nice to see how different it is in this time," replied Regalius.

Soon they were out on the streets, sightseeing everything.

"Everything looks as peaceful as it is on our time," said Regalius. "We do have some more newer residences, so that makes Primp Town grow bigger."

"Oh, cool! I'd like to see the development growing in Primp Town!" said Amitie as they continued walking.

"Looks like everything's going well," Estrelia whispered to Regalius as they walked.

"Yeah, so far, so good, I don't think anybody has been suspecting us," agreed Regalius.

"Hullo, Amitie," a familiar voice called from a café as they passed it. It was no other than Lemres. "Feeling leisure like yesterday, I suppose?"

"Of course I am!" she replied brightly. "Only I have two to accompany me."

"Uh, hi, Mr Lemres," said Regalius shyly as his sister followed suit.

"Oh, you two. I've never seen you two before, but you've got such good manners!"

"They're just um… visiting," said Amitie, trying to conceal the secret. "Visiting from somewhere far away."

"Y-yes," said Regalius nervously. "We… wanted to have a look around Primp Town."

"Oh, I see about it," he said, suspecting nothing. "Here, you two. Have some lollipop. Just enjoy the tour, okay? Amitie's a good person."

"Th-thanks! We will!"

"By the way, Amitie," asked Lemres. "What did both Klug and Feli say about my presents for them?"

"Oh, they just appreciated them. But I dunno if they actually opened them. I didn't see them doing so."

"Well then, they should be liking it anyways. Enjoy your touring. And you two go along well with Amitie, okay?"

"Sure!" said Estrelia as they left.

"He was this nice to you too?" Amitie asked them about their future Lemres.

"He was," replied Regalius. "He offered us candies all the time."

"So he never changes then," thought Amitie.

"Where do we go next?" asked Estrelia.

"Well we can go to the magic school!" said Amitie. "I wanna see if Miss Accord is there. Maybe if she can know you…"

"Uh, are you trying to actually-"

"Oh, don't think too much about that. Just see what I'm doing!" she interrupted Regalius as he was wondering something.

They entered the magic school and Amitie led them to Miss Accord's room.

"Miss! I'm here with some visitors!" she called as she knocked the door. But there was no reply.

"Hmm," Amitie pondered. "She must be still on leave. I haven't seen her in the past few days or something."

"Actually, what were you trying to do?" inquired Regalius.

"Oh, just looking for her so that I could maybe seek advice from her on how to help you."

"Miss Accord in our time is sort of… half retired," said Estrelia. "And from what you said, we've actually wondered if this can affect our existence as well."

"Eh, don't worry, I know what I'm doing!" assured Amitie. "So long as we keep this away from your parents, you're still safe!"

"We're still a bit worried, but okay," replied Regalius. "Right now where should we go next?"

"Um, back to showing you around," said Amitie. "We can have a tour around here, see if anything's the same or different from yours."

"The school's more or less hasn't changed much in our time," said Estrelia "But yeah, we'd like to see more of the school in its past."

"Alright, just come with me!" They left and walked down the corridors, seeing every classroom until they saw a familiar figure with a hat. It was Klug.

"Klug! I didn't know you're here!" Amitie called out to him.

"Oh, you again!" Klug snapped. "Is it just a coincidence that you-" He stopped midway as he noticed the siblings behind Amitie. "Wait, who are these two guys with you?"

"Um, hi, Mister… Klug," Regalius said sheepishly.

"Hi, uh… Klug," followed Estrelia, trying to resist her urge to call him a father.

"Are you two new or what?" asked Klug. "Because I don't recall seeing people like you two."

"Maybe you're busy learning too much magic?" Regalius asked embarrassingly.

"Too much? What do you mean?"

"Aw, excuse them, Klug. They're nothing but just visitors. I'm just showing them around. Come on, you two. There's more places we need to explore!" Amitie said quickly and they left hurriedly, with Klug now confused.

"Amitie's new friends?" Klug thought to himself. "And why do their faces look familiar?"

Amitie showed them more rooms, including the club rooms, the cafeteria, and the training rooms.

They had just finished touring a room when then, they noticed Feli.

"Amitie, you're here again," said Feli as she saw them. "Yeah, uh, I'm just feeling grateful to Lemres for his gift yesterday. Once again, it was really a pleasure."

"Oh, alright! I met him just now and he asked whether you liked it!"

"Well, I sure do." Feli then noticed the siblings, unaware of their real identities. "Oh, who are these two guys with you?"

"Ah, he's Regalius, and she's Estrelia! They're here to visit Primp Town from far away, and I'm trying to give them good hospitality!"

"Is it? I remember you giving your friends from the other universes the same thing, and you ended up sleeping almost the whole day. Won't that happen to you again?"

"Well, that one was longer, but this time it's different! Also, I got many other plans with them later."

"What plans?"

"Well, you maybe won't understand much, M- I mean F-Feli," stuttered Regalius, as Estrelia looked at him anxiously as he almost called her his mother. "But it's important!"

"Important?"

"Now excuse us, we gotta go somewhere. Bye!" Amitie said quickly as she escorted them out of the school compound.

"Amitie seems super weird today," murmured Feli to herself. "I'm normally not bothered into her behavior, but she's higher than usual. Maybe it's because of the two visitors again?"

The trio breathed a sigh of relief as they arrived back at Amitie's home.

"It's been tiring today," remarked Regalius as they slumped on the couch. "To think that we actually met our parents."

"That was close for you, Brother!" Estrelia said annoyingly to him. "You almost let Mom know who we are!"

"I'm sorry, Estrelia," apologized Regalius. "But I feel so nervous meeting them I'm worried I might say something wrong!"

"I'm nervous, too, okay? I'll blame you if we're beginning to get erased out of existence!"

"Alright, alright, stop arguing," calmed Amitie. "Just be grateful you two got to meet your parents' younger selves by chance. Other than that, you got to see the main places in town."

The siblings stared at Amitie.

"Amitie," said Estrelia. "I think, you've been reliable today. You said you tried not to tell your friends much about us, and I think you've proved that today."

"Eh heh, don't mention it," replied Amitie. "But I don't think we've met all of my friends yet. They're probably in the middle of doing something else they wanted today. And I suppose you can do better. Don't worry about that close call, Regalius. At least you still managed to control yourself."

"Thanks, Amitie," said Regalius. "I mean, we dunno if our parents will eventually find out about us. I know Mom practices divination very well, and imagine if she tried to do that to us now!"

"I mean we'll find the right time to tell them who you are. Right now let's just play it safe," assured Amitie. "Also, I promised to give you guys some training. How about this Saturday? I wanna see what you guys are capable at."

"That sounds fine," agreed Regalius. "But I was wondering, since you said you haven't taken us to meet the rest of your friends, would you be inviting some on the weekend?"

"Oh, I'll check with them," she replied. "I know not everyone is available, but I'll just check with my closest friends to see if they're okay!"

"I wanted to meet some more of your friends, too," said Estrelia. "I don't think Father's been taking me to meet all of his known acquaintances."

"I guarantee they'll be nice to you, you'll see," said Amitie.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday came. It was only a few days since Amitie showed Regalius and Estrelia everywhere around Primp town, but waiting for Saturday to arrive seemed like an eternity for the siblings from the future.

"So here we are," said Regalius as they arrived in a clearing in the forest supposedly used for training. "I feel nervous about the training. I just couldn't sleep well last night."

"Me too," said Estrelia. "I'm still feeling tired. I hope this isn't affecting my spirits today."

"Also, you said you've invited some friends along, so when are they coming?"

"Eh, it's alright. Don't think too much about it. You'll slowly get out of that drowsy feeling soon!" said Amitie.

"You always seem cheerful," said Estrelia. "We wonder what's your secret behind this?"

"Oh, this is complicated," replied Amitie. "Well I can tell you guys more after this little training!"

"If you say so," said Regalius. "Now I want to show you something I've developed on my own."

"Alright, go ahead!"

Regalius concentrated. Then he seemed to close his hands together, and a cluster of magic materialized.

"Explosive Burst!" he shouted, releasing the magic in the style of a flash.

"Wow, that's one stunning magic!" praised Amitie. "Anymore else you know?"

"I know a bit of divination skills from Mom, but I'm not quite fancy in doing them."

"Alright," said Amitie. "What about you, Estrelia?"

"I have a couple of spells Father taught me," she said. "But here's one of my most basic ones."

"Okay. Show me."

Estrelia raised her right hand into the air, with her index finger pointing up. Magical energy gathered and when it seemed sufficient, she pointed at a direction away from Amitie and unleashed it.

"Cosmic Nova!" she called as she casted it.

"That was fantastic of you two!" beamed Amitie. "Now then, why don't we train ourselves with a Puyo match?"

"I guess so," agreed Regalius. "I feel it's important I'd gear up better for the challenge. And now, I'm so prepped up that I forgot about my tiredness."

"So am I," said Estrelia. "Not just for Lemres and our parents, but for our time!"

"Right, let's get onto it!"

As they trained in their Puyo Puyo battle, a couple pairs of eyes were observing them from afar.

"So that's the two ones from the future Amitie told us?" asked Ringo Ando, watching from behind at a tree. Accompanying her were Arle Nadja, Carbuncle, Draco Centauros, Witch, Sig and Lidelle.

"Most likely," replied Arle. "Given there's no other ones accompanying her now."

"Gu!" Carbuncle called.

"Seriously, I wanna meet them," said Draco, who seemed impatient. "I mean now that we're here, why can't we just talk to them?"

"Just chill, Draco," chided Witch. "You know you can't just interrupt them in their training by just barging in and starting a conversation with them?"

"But just look at them against Amitie," said Sig. "They're pretty decent. I wouldn't be surprised if they're at a great level with us."

They watched as their training went on.

"That's great skills," commented Ringo.

"Um, I hate to say it, but I seem to have noticed something," said Lidelle.

"Yeah? What is it?" asked Sig.

"Um… don't you see that these two… sorta resemble Klug and Feli?"

"Really?" asked Ringo.

"Gu?" pipped in Carbuncle.

"Seems like it," Sig remarked, after looking at them harder.

"Come to think of it," Witch gave a harder look at Regalia and Estrelia. "That boy… He's got a bit of Feli's eye traits, and the fact that the girl wears glasses just like Klug does give me the thought that they're awfully related!"

"Could they really be… their children?" asked Lidelle.

"Argh, why don't we just ask them already!" grumbled Draco.

"Draco, just wait!" hushed Arle. "Why are you so impatient in meeting them?"

"Well, even if they look physically similar," said Ringo. "I don't really know about their personalities, whether they inherit at least one of their parents' traits or not."

"Good point there," agreed Sig. "They should still be related, even if their personalities are different."

A while later, their training session ended, with the trio feeling exhausted.

"You guys are actually good!" praised Amitie. "I mean, I just don't get what's causing your parents to be stronger than usual from that infection."

"We might just have to find out," said Regalius. "But anyway, you're pretty good, too."

"You two guys are really nice like Amitie said!" Ringo appeared out of hiding. "You could actually put up a match against us!"

"Gah! Who are you!?" Estrelia fell from surprise. "Are you spying on us?"

"We're not spies," denied Arle, who followed Ringo, with everyone else with her. "We're Amitie's friends, and we're invited to meet with you guys as she said."

"Yep, it's them!" agreed Amitie.

"So it's all of you," remarked Regalius, as he helped Estrelia up. "You guys seem quirky."

"Precisely, not all of us," said Witch. "There's some more of us living in different worlds, like me with Arle's."

"So there's a lot of universes, with guys like you?" asked Estrelia, still bewildered. "I can't imagine you guys actually interacting and communicating each other like that."

"Well you know, we've been through all sorts of adventures," boasted Draco. "So us communicating and visiting with each other isn't something not common anymore."

"By the way, why don't you all do some introducing?" said Amitie. "This is Regalius, and this is Estrelia. And here's my bestie Sig, and Arle and Ringo, my besties from other worlds!"

"Yup, Arle Nadja's the name, and this yellow buddy here, he's Carbuncle. I call him Carby," she introduced.

"Gu gu!" said Carbuncle excitedly.

"I'm Ringo Ando, from Suzuran High, and I'm studious," said Ringo, and the others followed suit in introducing.

"So you all know each other," remarked Regalius. "That isn't quite surprising, considering Amitie mentioned you guys to us."

"Almost entirely," replied Witch. "I mean we may not have remembered who's who, only by acquaintances."

"Yeah, like this girl calls me a sister because we look similar although we're not related," said Draco.

"Really?" asked Regalius. "Taking someone not related as a family member."

"Speaking of being related, actually," Lidelle began. "Are you guys really um… Klug's children?"

"What?" asked Estrelia, surprised.

"We've actually been figuring out before we met you guys," explained Sig. "We think you may be related with them, even if you don't really inherit them."

"Wait, you… ugh! I knew you were spies!" she turned to Lidelle. "You! You must be the one spying me, right!?"

"No, I didn't even-"

"Silence! You don't seem normal. What are those buns around your head? I wanna see them."

"Don't you dare touch her!" growled Draco, standing in front of Lidelle.

"And who are you to interfere!?"

"Okay, calm down, calm down," said Amitie. "Looks like everyone needs some explanation. And I don't think Lidelle has been spying, because I haven't been seeing her around in the past few days."

"And I didn't even visit Amitie in the past few days or whatsoever," said Lidelle, now sobbing. "I was only being invited because Amitie told me."

"What did you tell them?" Regalius asked Amitie.

"Calm down, calm down," repeated Amitie. "I did say I'd not tell your parents about it, and I still remember your plea not to say too much in detail to my friends."

"Huh…" grunted Estrelia.

"So are they really related?" asked Ringo. "And what's really behind all this?"

"Now then, this is a long story, but to make it short…" And she explained briefly, hoping everyone present would get her words.

"Gu…" said Carbuncle.

"So… that's really it!" said Witch as she clasped her fist into her palm. "That really explains the resemblance. And it's definitely surprised me that Feli actually married Klug. I don't really know much about him, though Feli did mention him a bit to me. But come to think of it, I remember he once drank my masterpiece concoction, the Lips Sealed Drink!"

"Wha? Really?!" Regalius was taken aback on Witch's previous encounter with Klug. "Wha-what does that do?"

"Uh… it's sort of hard to explain, but I don't recommend you drinking it, or you'll start going bonkers like your dad once did."

"Oh, really?" pondered Amitie. "No wonder he's acted weird by crying!"

"You don't say about it," added Sig. "He also criticized me and my bugs."

"Oh, is it that drink?" asked Lidelle. "I don't remember what I did, but I feel so high after drinking it…"

"Ugh, you too…" grumbled Witch, baffled. "Just when I thought I almost sold you a potion some time ago…"

"Well, you do have connection," Regalius chuckled at their conversation.

"Anyhow, to think that you guys came from the future by reciting the spell only once," remarked Arle. "Looks like you've inherited their intelligence!"

"But don't you two have to return back afterwards?" asked Draco.

"We did write a copy of the spell," said Estrelia. "The book we referred has the instructions, it did state we could travel to the past and the future that way."

"Ah, is it?" asked Sig. "Though I'm not sure if that book has been around for some time. Maybe we should check it."

"I'm not sure, but that book's really, really old," said Regalius. "We couldn't remember the title."

"Well, I suppose given what you've been through," said Ringo. "Perhaps I could help you."

"Yes, we could help guide you," added Arle. "Trust us, Amitie's been with us for a lot of adventures, and she has full trust on us!"

"Yeah, we've been through a lot. There's nothing that's impossible for us. We've dealt it witch every way!" agreed Amitie.

"Really? You guys…" said Regalius.

"Yeah, totally!" said Draco.

"I second with them," said Sig.

"Why not? I mean I'm sometimes jealous with Arle, but we still worked together," added Witch.

"I'll try too," said Lidelle eagerly.

"Gu!" finished Carbuncle.

"You…" said Estrelia, now with tears in her eyes.

"There's nothing much to worry. We'll promise to keep this thing only between us," said Ringo.

"I'm not worried, now I'm just…"

"It's okay, Estrelia. See? We're all willing to help!" cheered Amitie.

"You…" said Regalius. "Now I know what's part of your happiness. Good friendship. I mean, I don't get why our parents wouldn't get along, but we really wished they would be along like you guys."

"Well, some people are at odds with me," said Arle. "But I have the courage and compassion to overcome each difficulty."

"Come on, in a situation like this, it's important that we cooperate!" agreed Witch.

"I could help, too, even if I'm not quite strong," said Lidelle. "And I'm sorry about what I said. I know, I'm not confident, but I'm trying to match with Amitie and the others."

"You…" Estrelia said to her.

"Come on, forgive her. She doesn't mean anything bad," said Amitie.

"Well… okay," she said at last. "I'm sorry for my accusations. I mean, I was hit hard by what has happened, and Brother and I have been cautious on anything."

"Oh… but Amitie's right. I don't mean to hurt your feelings. We're just… curious."

"Is it?" The next thing Estrelia knew, Amitie and everyone else had placed their hands in the center. Lidelle joined in.

"Come on, you two," Amitie said to Regalius and Estrelia. "We're gonna make a promise, to help change your future!"

The siblings stared with each other. After a short hesitation, they finally joined in.

"So that's a promise we'll be making," said Ringo.

"To help change Regalius and Estrelia's lives," continued Arle.

"What's more, we need to work with each other to make it successful!" finished Amitie.

"Yeah!" But just as everyone finished, there was a growl of hunger.

"Oh, Carby's hungry," remarked Arle. "I think it's about time we get some curry rice for him."

"Gu gu!" Carbuncle responded happily.

"Curry rice?" asked Regalius. "I'm not a big eater of that. Is there somewhere in Primp Town where we can have something else while there's curry rice in it?"

"I guess there is. Come on, guys. We've got more to discuss after lunch!" said Amitie.

"I was about to be in for some more bug hunting," said Sig. "But whatever. I'm just coming along."

"You always love bugs, huh?" Estrelia asked him. "Amitie in my time talks to me often with you around."

"Really? How's she and me-"

"Hey! We're going to leave without you!" Witch called to them.

"Oh, sorry! We're coming!" said Estrelia. "Come along, Sig!"

"Ah well, alright."

And so the gang was off along in another seemingly impossible mission. It's a matter of time the facts would be revealed to Klug and Feli, but that is another story.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days have passed since Amitie had introduced Regalius and Estrelia, the future children of Klug and Feli to a few of her friends. Everyone all agreed to try to conceal the fact from Klug and Feli, to avoid the disruption in the time paradox that could potentially wipe them out of existence. Amitie also promised to help them train further to help deal with their current situation, with the help of Arle, Ringo and their friends from their own worlds.

It was just after school at Suzuran High. Ringo, Maguro Sasaki and Risukuma were alone in the classroom, with Ringo telling them about the teens from the future.

"The future?" asked Maguro. "That's pretty wicked! I really wanted to know more about myself. "

"Interesting topic," remarked Risukuma. "Something about time travel is a thing worth noting."

"I'd like to know a lot more about us, actually," said Ringo. "Too bad the siblings don't really interact with us much in their time. They could really tell us more. And I wish Ecolo was here as well. He could go to almost anywhere, can't he?"

"Don't worry about him much," said Maguro. "He's nowhere to be seen in the last few weeks or something. I think he's in the middle of something else. "

"Either way," went on Risukuma. "There are more things about them that needs to be observed. But let's still exercise caution as you promised with your friends."

"Somebody mentioned me?" a spooky yet familiar voice called. It wasn't long for Ecolo to materialize himself in front of the group.

"Gah! You're here!" Ringo jumped in fright. "I thought you haven't been looking for us?"

"Eh, I've been lazy," he replied. "I got no mood to travel anywhere, or even look for the Dark Prince, but sorry about that scare. What are you all up to anyway?"

"Well, Ringo's just told us a fascinating story," answered Maguro.

"Oh, what's it about?"

"I'll tell you," said Ringo as she recovered. "But please remember not to go around and say it to anyone else like a flash of lightning."

"Okay, Ringo, what's it actually about?"

Back in Primp Town…

"Interesting," Lemres replied to the siblings in the café. "To know you two are actually affectionate to me."

"Yeah," replied Regalius. "I remember you treating us to sweets and desserts well. I'll never forget your sweet presents you always gave me on birthdays."

"Me, too," said Estrelia. "I don't know how much Brother receives. I hope he receives everything the same as I do."

"Well I would be giving the same. I've actually done that to your parents here," said Lemres.

"Aw," said Amitie. "I hope they actually knew it. I mean, it sucks they're fighting over you."

"Is it?" pondered Lemres. "I'll have a look at them, if I had the chance of seeing the two together."

"Well, remember you couldn't tell much about their real identities," said Sig. "We have to find the right time to say so."

"Ah, I understand that. I'll be glad to help you guys helping them."

At Witch's cottage…

"The future? Really?" Serilly could not believe her ears.

"You heard me right," replied Arle. "I'm aware time-travelling is possible, but so far, I don't think any one of us had ever done it, so it would be surprising they actually came to our time."

"I would have to check the record books," said Witch as she mixed potions. "There may have been several wizards and mages who have done time-travelling. I don't recall if there's anyone famous."

"Well though," continued Arle. "It's too bad they didn't actually interact much with me and some of us in their time."

"Gu…" remarked Carbuncle.

"Aw," sighed Serilly. "I'm curious to know more about me in the future, too. I was hoping… if I could find more of my kind?"

Before anyone could answer, there was a rude knock at the door.

"Hey!" The voice of Schezo Wegey called. "Anyone in there?"

"Him?" asked Draco, as she and Arle walked to the door. "What's he here for?"

"Schezo? I don't think I invited him along with you all to accompany me in potion making," said Witch.

"Oh, we just crossed roads while I was on my way there. He was in the middle of something, and I told him to join me later," explained Arle. She opened the door to find the white-haired young swordsman looking beaten up and out of breath.

"Sorry," he panted. "I met a few guys trying to mess with my plan, but you know…"

"I didn't even invite you here," said Witch. "You really have something for Arle?"

"Well, you heard it from her," he replied. "So what do you want to talk about, Arle?"

"Come in," Arle said to him. "I've told that to Serilly along with Draco and Witch. Believe me, you're not going to believe what my friend had lately!"

"What's that?"

"Well there's one thing you should know after listening to her," said Witch. "That this mustn't be known to some other parties…"

"… or there's gonna be bad consequences!" finished Draco.

"Okay, whatever, what did all of you just have?"

Another two weeks passed. So far, a number of people knew about the secret of Regalius and Estrelia. Day by day, Regalius and his sister's skill improved. Amitie and her friends' training with them turned out to be fruitful.

"You two have improved much since we first met," remarked Ringo one morning as they all met at Amitie's house. "I'm pretty sure you two are confident in trying to accomplish your mission now."

"Thanks, Ringo," replied Regalius. "You're right. We think you guys are also good, too."

"Aren't you guys going back to your own time yet?" asked Draco.

"There's only one more obstacle for us," said Estrelia. "Telling our parents of this time. We just can't find the right moment yet."

"Eh, that's totally understandable," agreed Sig. "The way you guys speak to your parents of this time when we met with them, I could tell you two are apprehensive on letting the cat out of the bag."

"Well, the right time would definitely come," said Arle. "Even when the truth is being told, depending on their reaction, I don't think you'll ever fade out of existence."

"Nor do our memories of you!" added Amitie. "We'll remember you in our hearts, even if you're gone from here!"

"Either way," said Witch. "Best thing we have to do now is to ensure their success of this mission is a priority, and I think we've been keeping it up well."

"Gu gu!" agreed Carbuncle.

"So do we actually have to train more while waiting for the right moment?" asked Regalius.

"It depends," replied Sig. "I'm not sure what would the two be up to today…"

At the Magic School, Klug was walking down the corridors, with a handful of books.

"Alright, that's a good collection today," he grinned to himself. "Time to conduct more research on advanced magic!"

He could hardly see where he was going, and coming into his direction was Feli, who was too engrossed into her dowsing sticks to pay attention to what was in front of her.

"It's getting closer… What's gonna be my lucky sign today…?" she thought to herself.

Klug managed to peer out of the tall column of books. Seeing Feli coming, he gave a yelp and jerked to a halt. As a result, his books all dropped to the floor, the resulting noise scaring Feli to a halt as well.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" she picked up to realize it was her rival. "Oh, you. I didn't think you'd get into my way while I was searching for my lucky sign!"

"Huh… You and your divination stuff again. Whatever. That's attracted to Lemres again, isn't it?"

"Uh…"

"What's wrong? Shy about him again?"

"Y-you… are…"

"Yeah, yeah, I already know what you're gonna say. Why don't we settle this straight?" He asked, feeling determined.

"Very well. Let's see who's boss this time." She finished and both engaged into combat mode.

Meanwhile, back at Amitie's home…

"I have a bad feeling about something…" said Regalius, looking uneasy.

"Me, too," replied Estrelia.

"What's wrong?" asked Lidelle.

Before anyone could answer, both siblings took off.

"Hey! Where are you two going!?" exclaimed a very surprised Ringo.

"After them!" yelled Amitie. "We can't let them get into some sort of trouble!"

Back at the school corridor, both of them unleashed attack after attack, yet both were still relentless.

"You're resistant, huh?" Feli asked.

"So are you, eh?" retorted Klug. "To think that I've got a bit of improvement after all the time researching."

"Huh. You haven't seen the best of mine," she replied. Gathering magic, she tried to charge it with her rods. "Refrenation!"

"Ha… Lunar Eclipse!" Klug didn't show any sign of backing down as well.

"Stooop!" Regalius and Estrelia had managed to intercept their attacks, deflecting them away.

"What the-" Klug sounded annoyed. "I was just showing off my technique and you…"

"Please, there is no reason to fight!" pleaded Regalius.

"Ugh, you guys again! Just when I had charged my Refrenation," said Feli.

"We understand about your situation now but please," cried Estrelia. "There's a crisis you all should know…"

"What crisis!?" Klug burst out. "The only crisis I have now is dealing with Feli!"

"And _my _crisis is dealing anyone getting in the way of Lemres!" retorted Feli. "Especially Mr Four Eyes who's in front of me!"

"But Mom/Dad! That's not the crisis we're talking about!" Then both siblings covered their mouths in shock as they had accidentally called them by their honorifics.

"Dad?"

"Mom?" Both Klug and Feli went into shock as they heard the siblings calling out by family honorifics.

"Oh, no," gasped Regalius. "We shouldn't have said that…"

"But now that we did…" Estrelia turned to her brother, who did the same, in horror. "WE'RE DOOMED!" They said in unison as they hugged and cried, waiting for their dreaded fading out of existence.

"Wait, what are you two talking about!?" asked Feli, bemused at the sibling's antics.

"Calling us Mom and Dad, and… doomed?" Klug was also bewildered.

"There they are!" called Arle, as she and the rest of the group had finally managed to catch up to them.

"Whoa, what just happened here?" Witch asked, being the only one to be flying on her broomstick as the rest tried to catch their breaths having been running.

"Amitie!" Feli called out to her. "Since you've been with them I think you know these two well. Who are these guys?"

"Yeah, calling us as their mother and father out of the blue! Have they turned mental!?" demanded Klug.

"Now, now, calm down," said Amitie. "You can let me sort of explain, but they're telling the truth!"

"What truth!?"

"There's one thing the two of you should know," said Sig calmly. "These two siblings are from the future, and they are your children. They have travelled all the way from the distant future to try to change their own lives and destiny."

"Future…"

"… children?" Both of them turned to have a look at the siblings, whom by now have stopped crying.

"Brother…" said Estrelia, still sobbing. "We're… still here?"

"I thought we'll be gone for," replied Regalius. "But how…?" They turned into the direction of their parents and their friends' past selves, with Klug and Feli now blushing.

"She… wears glasses… like me…" Klug thought.

"And they have my hairstyle…" Feli remarked in thought. She looked at Klug, who was looking back at her, and then gave each other a "Hmph!" before turning away from each other, with their arms crossed.

"Uh…" muttered Arle. "That's… too soon?"

"Nah, don't expect them to accept the reality too quickly," replied Sig.

"Amitie, you guys…" Estrelia spoke to them. "We're still here, right?"

"Yeah…" she replied. "You guys don't seem to be fading yet…"

"What fading?" asked Feli.

"Oh, something interesting here again?" A familiar voice called. Everyone turned around to see no other than the Magic School's respectable teacher striding towards them.

"Professor Accord!" Amitie called. "I've been looking for you! This is a complicated situation, but I believe you may help us in this!"

"Ah, what is it?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hmm, that's very interesting," remarked Accord as everyone involved explained to her.

"That's truly bizarre, I must say, meow!" said Popoi.

"We all helped to train them," said Arle. "We think they may be ready to return to their time to free their parents out of mind's control, but we're still unsure on how they should cooperate with their parents in this time to help boost their confidence."

"I was so freaked out," wailed Estrelia. "I thought Brother and I are really done for."

"But we're still here," said Regalius. "I thought our parents would change their minds and end up not marrying, which will result us in fading out of existence. How is that possible?"

"Well, there's an explanation for this. Maybe someone here could take it further," replied Sig.

"You know, there's this thing called the parallel universe theory," explained Witch. "By that I mean there exists other universes, with perhaps our other selves living there with the same or different minds, meaning we could be nice or evil. And parallel universes may result from different decisions."

"So that means if I haven't met Arle when Suzuran High was flooded with Puyos," concluded Ringo. "I probably would've gone on with my normal school life, not knowing on the other friends I know in other worlds, and I wouldn't have even stopped Ecolo's madness!"

"And I wouldn't have been in many other adventures with Arle, Ringo, or even meeting Tee and Ally!" added Amitie.

"And my other self would be in a totally evil side!" finished Arle, still shaken by memories of her other self.

"Witch's right," said Accord. "In this case, you're still here because you came from a timeline when your parents married, and it's up to Klug and Feli here on whether they want to get married and have a family or not."

"Married? Rubbish!" snorted Klug. "Why would I marry someone aggressive on getting a senior?"

"And why would I be with someone stuck-up like you!?" Feli snapped back.

"Hey, cut it out, would you!?" interrupted Draco.

"Gu gu gu!" Carbuncle cried angrily.

"Okay, chill, you two," Accord said calmly to them. "You know, fights aren't the solution to a problem."

Both of them looked at Accord before giving themselves a reluctant retreat.

"Ugh, fine," grumbled Feli, as she turned to Regalius and Estrelia. "But seriously, you have commendable skills of magic as Amitie said?"

"Um, yes, we know a bit of your skills, though I'm not particularly into divination," replied Regalius.

"I don't know much, though I was able to pick up a bit from Brother," added Estrelia.

Feli looked at them harder. "I'm gonna try something," she spoke to them. "This won't do any harm or something, but I just wanted to try vision divination on someone from the future."

"Huh? Did that just came out of your mind?" asked Witch.

"I dunno, but I really wanted to try that out."

"I don't know what you'll be seeing," said Regalius nervously. "But please stay calm if there's anything disturbing to you."

"I know what to do. Let me concentrate." She aimed her sticks at the siblings, closed her eyes and focused on her might. Everyone watched as she went into deep thought, with Klug joining in.

"I'm not sure what she's going to do to these two," Klug thought to himself. "But I'll just see what she has anyway."

Feli was still deep in thought, as her dowsing rods, which were pointed to the siblings twitched. At first, it seemed normal. Everyone glanced at Feli, waiting for the unexpected.

"Huh… what's this? What are those voices?" Feli thought to herself, as disembodied voices seemed to ring in her mind. It seemed to contain voices of hers and Klug's.

"I've had enough! You can just stay here and I'll leave!"

"Fine! I'll take Regalius along. You can have Estrelia."

"Hey, Brother, has Mommy every taught you some magic before?"

"I… think so. I'm not good at them yet. You really want to see me do them?"

"Sure! Show me!"

"What are these happy voices?" Feli thought as the voices kept playing.

"Now, Regalius, how have you done with your divination lessons?"

"Mom, I'm still not really confident with this though…"

"Really? I taught you this weeks ago. How could you be not confident? Here, let me show you again…"

"Strelly! What are you looking for!?"

"N-nothing! I j-just stumbled upon them!"

"Ugh… next time don't simply look around! You'll mess up my important documents!"

"I understand, Father."

"Oh, and did you see anything wrong?"

"No, Father."

"Then I'll let you off the hook. Don't simply search my stuff!"

"Yes again, Father."

"Is something wrong with her?" Back in reality, Lidelle asked.

"She looks tense," whispered Ringo. "What could she be thinking?"

Feli kept growing tenser and tense, with her teeth gritting. Voices still kept playing in her mind.

"Brother! You're looking for Mom?"

"Yeah. And you?"

"I'm looking for Father. He just turned berserk and ran out of home!"

"My mom's out of her mind too! We have to look for them! Come with me!"

"This doesn't look good…" said Amitie, feeling concerned.

"There they are!"

"I've found you! I've been waiting for this moment…!"

"Heh-heh… I've gone stronger after all these years… Bet you won't best me now."

"Very well. Let's see what you've got there."

"M-Mom and Dad! Why could they be here!?"

"I have no idea. She's been sick for some time before this."

"Father too. What's going on?"

"Oh, there you two guys are. Let's have some fun, too, shall we?" Then, Lemres' voice rang in Feli's mind.

"Oh, Lemres. You're here. Let's show this four-eyed freak what we can do."

"I'm not holding back either, Feli."

"No, Mom, Dad, Lemres, don't fight! Please get back to your senses!"

"Ah! What's going on!?"

"This is bad. We're no match for them."

"But they've gone crazy! We have to stop them."

"I know, but- Ah! Stop it! It's your son here! Can't you recognize me? Your daughter is here, too!"

Then, Feli got up with a start, her face looking spooked as if she had gotten up from a nightmare.

"Feli! You're awake!" cried Witch. "What did you see?"

"I-I…"

"It must've been something terrible, isn't it?" asked Klug. "We saw you looking tense."

"I… I hear voices… Different voices… Voices of me, Klug, and them," said Feli, still shaken from her ordeal. "They're a combination of happy, angry and worried voices. I heard voices of me and Klug arguing, us talking to our children, and… voices of us and Lemres suddenly talking weird and our children were like telling us to stop…"

"That's what we've been through in our lives!" said Estrelia, who had just gotten up and held Feli by her waist. "Why, WHY!? Why can't you and Father get along well!?" She went hysterical as she shook Feli. "We wouldn't have been in this situation if you two haven't divorced!"

"Well, I…"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING! ALL I KNOW THAT IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She turned to Klug, who was shocked at what she did to Feli. "AND YOU! I HATE IT WHEN YOU TWO GUYS DON'T GET ALONG JUST BECAUSE YOU LIKE LEMRES!" She tried landing blow after blow on Klug, who was trying to resist her in vain.

"It's true we like him, but…"

"NO! ENOUGH! I HAVE BEEN THROUGH A TERRIBLE CHILDHOOD, AND I WANT IT FIXED!"

"Estrelia! Calm down!" Regalius pulled her away from Klug, and she was now sobbing uncontrollably as he hugged her. "You can't hurt them much here."

"But how can I!? They tried to take us apart, but I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"I know, but that's not the way to do it."

Klug and Feli, recovering from their daughter's assaults, looked at their children, feeling ashamed.

"They're really together…" Klug thought to himself. "Oh, man. If only Feli was like this as well…"

"It looks to me they were still able to bond each other even though me and Klug divorced in their timeline," Feli thought. "And it seems that they're close to Lemres, too, although they're living apart. Oh, man. I feel ashamed on what I've been doing to Klug all the while."

Just then, they heard footsteps coming towards them. It was Raffina, looking scared and panicked.

"Professor! There you are!" she called. "We've got something wrong here!"

"What's the matter?" asked Accord.

"I-I just saw Lemres, only that… he's… he's not in his normal self!"

Klug, Feli, Regalius and Estrelia, who stopped crying after hearing Lemres' name were all dumbfounded.

"Wh-what happened to him?" asked Feli.

"He was muttering strange things. I can't make out what he really said. But what makes me worried is that he's heading over here!"

"Are you serious!? No wonder you came here! I rarely see you panicking like this, and when you do-" remarked Amitie.

"I'm honest this time! This isn't time for pranks!"

"I don't know what's he here for," said Sig. "But him acting insanely is something we can't sweep aside."

"Where is he now? Take us to the entrance!" commanded Accord.

"R-right!"

"Let's go, guys," Arle called to them. Everyone else went, as Witch stayed behind with the siblings.

"Is that the same thing your parents experienced?" Witch asked them.

"I don't know, we'll have to find out," said Regalius. "We'll have to go. Whatever it is, we have to get our mission done."

"Y-yeah. You'll have to work with your parents."

"Hey, you three! Aren't you gonna go?" Draco called to them.

"We're coming! I was only asking questions."

"Ask later! There's a matter to solve now!"

They arrived at the school entrance compound, but Lemres was nowhere to be seen.

"He's… not here yet?" asked Lidelle.

"He was still walking slowly even after I ran away!" said Raffina.

"How far was he from the school when you met him?" asked Sig.

"I'm not sure, but he's really, really close!"

"Speak of the devil, oh no, here he is!" cried Ringo.

There, at the gates, was Lemres, looking disheveled.

"There you are…!" he said in the tone of an insane man. "I've been looking for you!"

"Oh, man. He's really off," remarked Amitie.

"I heard him almost the same tone while I was doing my divination upon you," Feli said to Regalius. "Was he like this?"

"He looks similar to what I've seen you, Dad and Lemres being under a trance," he replied. "But he's not like what happened to him in my time!"

"So he's affected by an external factor if he's not being possessed?" Klug asked him.

"I… think so. I just have the ability to discern one's mind whether someone's under control or something."

"You seem incredible at this…" commented Arle.

"So he's not under control by Ecolo or someone?" asked Ringo.

"I'm sure he isn't. Something else might have infected him, but it's not like the one experienced by us in our time."

"Lemres! What have you been doing!?" Accord called to Lemres.

"That is nothing of your concern. I just have the urge to have my pleasant fun!"

"What fun? You know you'll create chaos and confusion everywhere if you go on like that!"

"Chaos and confusion? Oh, l'd like it when they've been turned sweet!"

"This is no sweet deal! Take this! Fire Breath!" Draco took a huge breath and blew her flames towards Lemres. He seemed to have taken the blow, but as the flames cleared, Lemres stood intact.

"This one's an easy one. It's useless."

"Wha-" Draco stood dumbfounded.

"That's… ineffective, meow?" murmured Popoi.

"Looks like we need some heavy duty burden. Let's do this, guys!" Arle stepped forward, as she unleashed a move of hers. "Ice Storm!"

"Cyclone!"

"Meteor Shower!"

"Lightning!"

"Cyan!"

"Scorch!"

Despite their combined attacks, none seemed to penetrate Lemres. Instead they were all absorbed.

"No, way…" wailed Lidelle. "He isn't down!"

"It's all futile," he said. "Now why don't you taste mine? You'll love it!" He raised his staff and pointed to the group, charging his magic.

"Oh, shoot," cried Ringo. "Is he gonna-"

"Take cover!" called Accord, raising her staff, attempting to cast a shield. But Lemres had already charged his staff.

"Super… Parfait!"

"No…!" Raffina screamed.

"Ruipanko!"

Just as several individuals braced the attack, they found themselves somehow spared. Accord had casted a magical barrier around the group, with the help of Arle.

"Everybody okay?" Arle asked, as she opened her eyes and turned to the group.

"Gu gu gu!" replied Carbuncle.

"We're… saved?" asked Draco, who had been embracing Lidelle when Lemres unleashed his move. "I thought we're gonna be toast!"

"It seems like my shield wouldn't have been strong enough against his charged magic, if not for her help," said Accord. "Thanks, Arle."

"You're… welcome."

"Resistant, huh?" Lemres asked as he saw his magic ineffective against the combined shield. "Looks like you all need to be stronger, especially you, depending on your pouch as always."

"Gah, not again!" cried Raffina in a fit of temper. "My pouch is my ally! All he ever sets upon is my pouch!"

"That's not the time for complaining now," said Witch. "His attack and defenses have gone higher than his usual self, too!"

"This isn't good," said Sig. "He should have a weakness, but now we can't find any weakness on him."

"You there!" Lemres turned to Klug and Feli. "I haven't seen you doing your best, and I would've finished your friends already! Think you can have the same fate as them?"

The rivals could only stare at their senior with terror, unable to believe what has become of him.

"He's not the Lemres I know," Feli said. "He would never go crazy like that."

"And he could've killed them!" agreed Klug. "Dear, I'm not sure if I should go for a gamble for this."

"You're showing your cowardly side again!" Feli commented, dismayed at his behavior again. "You're seriously not confident after seeing everyone else almost got taken out?"

Before Klug could answer, Regalius and Estrelia have already marched forward towards Lemres.

"H-hey! What are you two trying to do!?" Klug called to them.

"Aren't you two gonna get killed or something!?"

But the siblings just ignored them. They just stood in front of Lemres, but not close.

"You…" Lemres spoke to them. "Are you two willing to face my resistance?"

"Lemres, listen," began Regalius. "You may have forgotten us, but please tell us, what exactly are your desires?"

"Boy, haven't I said that earlier? I'm looking for fun and pleasure everywhere! It'll be better if you two join me!"

"But Lemres, this will do more harm than good!" declined Estrelia. "I mean, we don't want to see anyone get hurt, neither do you."

"Really? That's an absolutely marvelous statement." But the siblings kept silent. They knew he was sarcastic on it.

"I love your determination against me," he went on. "Wouldn't it be better if you put aside your pitiful opposition and join me in the fun?"

"No!" cried Estrelia."Please, Lemres, listen to us! Don't you really remember our sweet moments?"

Lemres only kept silent.

"Lemres, please, remember the times you gave us sweet candies and everything? Remember the good advice you gave us on dealing life and stuff? I mean, you love us, you love our friends. Surely, there's still good in you!"

"He's quiet," thought Regalius. "But it seems that there's something bad here…"

"Lemres isn't saying anything," said Ringo as she watched them. "What's wrong with him?"

"Has he actually given in?" asked Raffina.

"I dunno…" replied Amitie.

As everyone looked on, suddenly, Witch noticed something. There, above Regalius, was a cluster of magic gathering, shaping into a spear.

"Regalius, look out!" Witch called.

"Huh, wh-what!?" He looked around, then above, and froze in horror as the spear-shaped magic was formed ahead of him. Without warning, it started to plunge down towards him.

"Meteor Shower!" Witch was able to use her power to strike it away in time just as it was about to pierce into his face.

"Geez, that was close!" exclaimed Arle.

"Brother!" cried Estrelia, who also saw the magic charging down before Witch intercepted it. "Are you alright!?"

"Yeah, I'm… fine…" He replied, trying to recover.

"You two!" Klug and Feli, who have seen Regalius having a brush with death, rushed to their side. "Oh, man, he tried to kill you, didn't he? I knew he would," asked Klug.

"It's okay. Witch saved me, somehow," he replied.

"But, couldn't you do anything when that thing came down?" asked Feli.

"Yeah, I am obviously shocked, and I thought I was really done for."

"He's so vile!" cried Estrelia. "I thought he has calmed for a second!"

Both Feli and Klug had a look at Lemres, and then they looked at each other.

"Feli," Klug began. "You're attracted to him, aren't you?"

"And you, too, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"You know, I don't think it's the time for us to argue over now. He nearly killed Amitie, he nearly killed her friends, he nearly killed our friends, and he nearly killed our children."

"You're… you're right. I mean... he's the one who gave us advice and encouragement, right? But now, I don't know what got him into this."

"You've got a point here. He's saved us from all sorts of trouble before. Now… it's my turn, no, _our_ turn to save him!"

"Yeah, let's do it."

"Mother, Father," Estrelia said to them. "You're not going to do this alone. I'll help."

"Estrelia…"

"I'll help, too," Regalius joined in. "There's nothing I can't do to show how much we've grown stronger."

"You two…" Klug said. "You sure you can handle this with us?"

"We can. Amitie helped us. It's time to show her what we've got."

"You two seem ready…" Feli then smiled. "Okay, we'll do it."

They advanced towards Lemres, who was still watching them. The rest of the pack was watching them as well, with Amitie's face in delight.

"Well, what do you say?" he asked.

"You know…" replied Klug. "It's no good for all of us if we only use magic to attack each other."

"How about we settle this in an easier way?" asked Feli. "A puyo match, shall we?"

"Time to see what we're really made of, Lemres," finished Regalius.

"Puyo match, huh…?" Lemres said. "Fine then. I'll see what you got, as you said. I was about to kick things up a notch, but whatever you say, I'll go along."

"Keep it cool, you four!" Witch called to them. "Don't lose your guard!"

"Remember what we taught you!" added Amitie. "Go on, it's your chance!"

* * *

The Puyo battle had lasted for almost an hour, but to everyone else watching it, it seemed like a day for them. Both sides were fighting as tense as they are, with Regalius and Estrelia holding their nerves to assist their parents.

"Oh, wow," said Accord. "I've never seen Klug and Feli so cooperative before."

"But it seems like they're equally matched," said Draco.

"It's taking too long," said Sig. "His weakness hasn't been exploited, and at this rate, it might not end."

"But they'll get tired out soon!" exclaimed Raffina.

"I know," replied Sig. "But any side tiring out first would result the opposite securing a victory."

"Then we have to do something!" Raffina held onto Amitie by her shoulders. "Amitie, I know you're better than me, do something to end this!"

"But… I'm not a genius…"

"I don't care! Otherwise who's gonna save all of them!?"

Suddenly, Arle felt brightened up. "I have an idea!" she said excitedly.

"What is it?" asked Ringo.

"I'm gonna need your help," she said to Amitie and Ringo. "We're going to do this together."

"Do what?" asked Amitie. "But you guys can't beat him…"

"Yes, but I've thought of something better. Listen, here's what we'll do…"

Klug, Feli, their children and Lemres still battled on valiantly, unwilling to let down.

"You guys can't stop!" cried Witch. "He has to have a weakness!"

"You're more persistent than I thought…" Lemres said. "But aren't you worried about something?"

"Feeling tired?" asked Klug. "No, I'm not thinking about it now."

"Neither do I," agreed Feli. "This… is for our children!"

"And this is for Mother, Father, and you!" finished Estrelia.

"Hey, Lemres!" Amitie called. "Up here!"

"Huh?" He turned around, and saw Arle, Amitie and Ringo levitating into the air.

"Ready for this?" asked Arle. "Bet you can't even handle this one!"

"And not even _our_ combined powers!" finished Ringo.

"Heh, pathetic fools. You think you can-"

"BAYOEN!" The trio, combining their efforts together, unleashed the move. In an instant, Lemres looked to have been paralyzed.

"What's this…!? I… can't… move…"

"Guys, now's your chance!" Amitie called as they landed.

"They've made it easier for you. Now do it!" encouraged Witch.

"Alright, here goes!" Klug began to draw energy from his book. Regalius and Estrelia joined, then Feli. Eventually they gathered magic large enough to overwhelm someone.

"Here we go! Super… Gravity Strike!"

Lemres cried in a blinding flash of light. As the light cleared, there was Lemres, lying unconscious, seemingly cured from his insane control. The family, on the other hand, looked exhausted, but still stood.

"You guys… alright?" Klug asked.

"Yeah…" replied Regalius. "We somehow did it."

"Oh, great…" sighed Estrelia. The family then went into a hug, and just as Klug and Feli realized they were touching each other, they just kept hugging, instead of showing signs of repulse.

"They did it! They did it!" Lidelle smiled with joy.

"Incredible…" said an amazed Raffina.

"Not too shabby," said Sig. "That was predictable."

"Gu gu!" said Carbuncle happily.

"Ugh…" Lemres groaned as he regained consciousness. "What… happened?"

"Lemres!" Feli cried, as she and the rest came to him. "Are you okay?"

"Feli?" he asked, and he looked at them. "You guys…"

"Lemres, do you recognize us?" asked Regalius.

"Yes, I do…" he replied weakly as the others closed in.

"Lemres! We're glad you're okay!" cried Amitie.

"What happened to you, Lemres?" asked Accord. "You've just put us into endangerment!"

"Endangerment…? Oh, well, I suppose I'll say what happened," he said. "I just turned a wild grass into a candy and I tried it. It was just too good. But then I got into some sort of high feeling and… I can't remember what happened."

"You nearly killed Brother!" wailed Estrelia. "And everyone else too! Why, why would you do that!?"

"Killed… him?" asked Lemres, as he looked at everyone's worried and weary faces. "Oh, dear. I suppose I owe everyone here an apology. I didn't know the poison in that grass was so potent."

"Next time, don't simply pick anything wild," advised Accord. "You really won't know what that is, until you've put yourself and everyone else in danger like you did today."

"You should get to someone like me!" added Witch. "I can see if something's safe or not!"

"Safe, really?" rebutted Raffina. "Well who knows if your experiments can go _wrong_!"

"Well, maybe to _you_!" Witch retorted. "I'm not so boastful as you are!"

"Alright, you two don't have to argue," Arle calmed them down. "We've already solved a problem here."

"You know, we're so dead worried about you," Klug said to Lemres. "But I think I can say I'm relieved you're cured."

"I don't want to go through what I've experienced again. Please don't be stupid!" said Estrelia as she now pounced and hugged Lemres, crying.

"There, I won't be again," he responded, hugging her. "I'm sorry again, okay?"

"Oh, man," said Feli, beginning to tear up. "I wanna hug too!"

"Me, too!" Klug continued.

"And me!" said Regalius, as they all joined in.

"Whoa, hey," Lemres reacted as he felt the family surging onto him. "Take it easy on me."

As they hugged, the others watched, with Amitie beaming with glee and comically shedding tears of joy.

"Eeeeeeh," she squealed, pleased with the outcome.

"Gu gu!" added Carbuncle.


	6. Epilogue

"Aww, it's so sad you have to go now," Ringo said to them in the evening.

"Yes, I think, we're done with our improvement here," Regalius replied. "I guess we're ready to return our beleaguered future, and set things right."

"You should've stayed with us longer," said Klug. "I mean, we haven't really bonded with you enough."

"I know, but we couldn't stay here for long. The future is our priority now, and we want to fix it before it gets worse."

"I get what you're saying," replied Arle. "But by standards, I feel you two have indeed improved and matured."

"Thank you, Arle. You're a good leader with Amitie, too."

"Oh, don't mention that!" smiled Amitie. "She's got the brains to solve things!"

"Gu gu!" said Carbuncle.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Carbuncle," Estrelia patted him. "I'm just a bit worried he might have a curry overdose."

"Nah, don't worry, he'll be fine mostly. Carby's anything," chuckled Arle.

"I sure hope you two will be better back there," said Amitie. "Considering you cried on the night you arrived from the future."

"Geez, you heard us," Regalius said awkwardly. "We were trying to hide our emotions."

"But we're fine now. Thanks for your concern, Amitie," said Estrelia.

"I suppose the two of you had learnt a lesson today, huh?" Sig asked them.

"Well, sort of," replied Feli. "I mean, I like Lemres, so…"

"It's okay, I understand. It's not just the two of you who like me, but everyone does," said Lemres. "Either way, next time, you should find me to take your problems out. I'll help negotiate with you."

"He's right," agreed Accord. "Remember, fighting between you two won't entirely solve anything. It's better if you look for someone senior like me or Lemres."

"Come to think of it, I think we've been foolish all the while," said Klug embarrassingly. "But Sig's right, too. This is really a lesson for us, after several adventures we've been, but this should be our most valuable."

"Please don't be stupid again, okay?" Estrelia asked Lemres. "I mean, I know there's still the good you have. Just, I can't believe why you did so…"

"I'm sorry again, Estrelia. I'll try to be careful next time, like Accord said."

"You're emotional, aren't you?" Feli took of her glasses and wiped her tears away upon noticing her teary eyes. "I'm sorry for all of what happened in your time. You and your brother have suffered enough. I mean," she sighed. "We've indeed realized we've been foolish."

"Sorry for all the burden, too, Mother," she replied. "And sorry for my rage upon you. I'm just… angry and confused… why wouldn't you and father get along."

"Don't worry so much about Estrelia," said Regalius. "She's emotional, but she's growing up."

"Regalius, thank you, too," she said to him. "I admit, it was surprising for us to call us as your parents. But, I agree with the others that we've learnt a lot today."

"Yeah, I've made myself realize, too," Klug said. He looked at Regalius. "Be strong, I know you can do it, my son."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Estrelia," he turned to her. "Be a strong girl with your brother, okay? You really do have our things."

"I know, Father," she replied, hugging him. "I think, I really need another well-deserved family hug."

"Your wish is my command," said Feli, as once again, everyone hugged.

"I think we should be off now," said Regalius. "But there's one more thing I should do."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I dunno, but I think I wanted to do a memory-erasing spell. I dunno if your memories of us will affect the time paradox…"

"No, you don't have to." Feli held his hands. "Just let us have you in our memories. It'll be an experience for us."

"Yeah, no point getting ours erased, too!" agreed Witch. "Remember what I said earlier. That still won't change your future."

Regalius thought for a moment. "Okay then. I'll respect your wishes."

"Will you two… ever return?" asked Lidelle.

"It's hard to say, but we'll try," answered Regalius. "I will never forget your hospitality, Amitie, and all of your friends' kindness towards us."

"Eh, you're welcome! Please, we're always welcome should you guys come back again!" said Amitie.

"Take care, the two of you," said Accord. "I hope you can bring your parents and Lemres in your time back to their senses successfully, and like Amitie and everyone else here, we all wish you can come back and visit us again someday."

"Perhaps you'll help me send my regards to me in your time?" asked Ringo. "You could probably ask Amitie in your time to take you to visit me, Arle and the others in your time more often, when you get your problems solved. When you come back next time, I'd love to hear what has become of us!"

"We sure will, Ringo," replied Estrelia. "We will try to visit you in our time more often. Right now we have to save Lemres and our parents."

"I am confident you two will," said Lemres. "I'd like to see you two growing stronger."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot something."

"What is it?" asked Feli.

"Please, if you miss us, you'll have this as a keepsake." She gave Klug, Feli, Amitie, Arle and Ringo each a palm-sized wooden board in the shape of a star. "I crafted these during my past time, and I enchanted them with magic."

"Wow…" gasped Ringo, as everyone else came forward to have a look. The board was glowing with a rainbow spectrum.

"It's so beautiful…" said Raffina.

"You sure do like crafting," said Witch.

"Wouldn't it wear off? I mean the glow…" asked Draco.

"Don't worry, it's permanent," replied Estrelia. "The magic wouldn't wear off anytime. You can show it to your friends, too, to remind them of these brief moments we had with you."

"We will!" agreed Arle. "Please make more when you've finished your task!"

"Anyhow, I guess we should go now," said Regalius. "Ready?" he asked Estrelia, who nodded. Together, they raised their arms, and created a portal meant to be travelling back to their own time.

"I guess, it'll be a matter of time before we come to see you again," said Regalius.

"Eh, not too long, actually," replied Sig. "Because we'll see you again even before you guys return here."

"What?"

"He actually has a point," agreed Witch. "I think if nothing goes wrong both of you will be born here, so we'll get to see you two again!"

"Hey, you're right!" Estrelia beamed. "I think we could also see our younger selves?"

"You can," replied Feli. "Just get your matters solved, and we really hope to see you back again stronger."

"We understand, Mother," she replied. "Oh, and Sig, I guarantee you, you'll still have the continuous support from everyone else, but Amitie's giving you the most support!"

"Is it?"

"Really?" Amitie asked, too.

"You'll find out soon. Anyway, we're going now," said Regalius. "Thank you once again, Amitie. Thank you once again, Arle. Thank you, Ringo, and thank you, everyone. Till we meet again."

And with cheers of goodbyes, the siblings stepped into the portal, which closed shut after they entered.

"Ah," Amitie gave a sigh of relief. "It all turns out well!"

"Klug," Feli said to him "I was wondering… are you still mad at me, for everything that's been through?"

"Mad, at you?" replied Klug. "I… I don't know. I mean, you can be weird at some times…"

"You know, I'm still feeling ashamed at myself, seeing our children, and Amitie and her friends working together. I've thought to myself, we could've been the same as them," she said. "I'm sorry for what I did to you all the while again. Professor Accord was right, after all…"

"Uh, I think, it's alright," Klug said after some hesitation. "Estrelia reminded us just how immature we are, and we should look in the mirror to reflect our ways."

"Yeah. Also, I was thinking another thing. Maybe… you can treat me… to a nice dinner?"

"I'll treat you both," said Lemres. "There's no senior like me who can endorse the both of you."

"Wha… really?" asked Feli, flustered.

"Lemres, you…"

"Don't feel awkward," said Accord. "He wants to support your relationship, he's being fair."

"I feel like getting a good meal, too, meow!" said Popoi.

"Speaking of which, I'm starving now," said Ringo.

"Gu gu gu!" added Carbuncle.

"I think we all are," said Witch. "We've been tired all day, and we all deserve a good feast."

"Take us to the best steak house, please, Lemres," said Amitie. "I think that's good enough to be our dinner."

"I hope you're not forgetting Carby's order, too!" finished Arle, and everyone giggled.

"Well then, shall we head off now?" Lemres asked.

"Yeah!"

As the group set off, the sun kept setting down, signifying the end of a successful day, and also a prelude to an upcoming new dawn, which everyone's spirits have been motivated by two individuals who came from the future to change their fate, and to further improve everyone's relationships…

**THE END**


End file.
